state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
James Altemose
Name: james altemose pack: nightwatch auspice: rahu tribe: blood talon height: 5'8 weight: 165 lbs hair color: black appearance: wears his hair in a single braid which extends down to his shoulder blades, also he wears a pair of slim frame glasses with pieces of window glass in them since he can see without them. he wears a modest black leather trench coat full length and typically black boots and pants with a dark grey solid color shirt. if he is ever without his shirt, you will also see the tattoo of interlocking chains that goes all the way frm shoulder to shoulder and down to his waist covering his whole chest. with him always is the family sword he "acquired" from his family shortly before leaving. james also has a small goatee personality: james is very quiet, reserved and what some would say stoic. he gets to the point and not one to mince words. hes got what could only be described as a "meat tooth" james loves meat. burgers, hot dogs, steaks, fried chicken, breaded fish, he loves it and not one for salad. if james wasnt a werewolf and active as much as he is, you get the impression he would weight a lot more than he does. the only things james loves more than his own stomach are his pack and his sword. hes never without it and has devoted his life to studying and learning the ways of his blade to honor his pack, his tribe, and himself. quote: "dont worry, ill finish you quickly. dont thank me, thank the fact that lunch is in 20 minutes and youre making me late" ooc backstory(the only one who knows this in character is the red right hand) james was a small child born to a powerful mafia family. the altemose crime family was one of the larger pure packs out there and commanded great respect from both pure and mortals alike and fear from uratha. the leader was an old wolf named dominic altemse and his four sons, vincento, giovanni, james and mario. vincento was the oldest and james was the youngest of the son successors. he doesnt like to remember much of his childhood, his brothers had all gone through their first changes and had been cruel and violent to james, he still has scars from when giovanni would chase him in urshal and bite him at the heels and bears the mark of when vincento would beat him for being what he said was a "weak beagal pup". the truth of the matter is that his brothers hated him for the simple reason that james never did follow most traditional werewolf beliefs. he never did see why werewolfs fought over what he considered the death of a figure akin to jesus. he wasnt james' father so he didnt really care. some of james' best memories were of his father and his stories of big fights against renegade spirits and the sword he used to cut them down. a sword simply known as blood letter, it was forged in ancient Constantinople by our ancestors and originally used as an executioner's sword to kill forsaken who stood against the family. all of the blood spilled by it caused it to become a fetish of frightening power, said to have the spirit of "blood hound in it". a vicious spirit who looks like a german shepard with fangs of ever dripping blood. dominic used this sword once he inherited it to cut down any spirit who dared make any trouble in his territory. in dominic's old age, him and james got a lot closer, dominic started to think less and less about the forsaken and more and more about the welfare of his family. he sensed a much more insidious aggression and more terrifying hatred in his three older sons. james however was still a child with a warrior's heart and a leader's soul. dominic in a quick decision, decided to train james to take the family name and lead the pack when its time to step down as alpha. vincento heard this and instantly swelled with rage and in the same instant decided that his father was old and feeble and to elect a young one who knew nothing of how to lead and was as soft as james couldnt be allowed. truth be told, vincento always wanted the power associated with being the alpha of the altemose family. that night, vincento and his brothers decided to eliminate both james and dominic in one fell swoop. when james goes through his first change, they will kill dominic. knowing james is a rahu, he will go into death rage and the only one strong enough to keep james at bay is dominic. all of his energy will be devoted to controlling james, which will be when vincento drives a silver-bladed sword directly into his father's head and kill him. when james comes down, he'll be blamed for the death and killed himself for it. the stage was set, james and dominic were locked in the basement of their house, dominic was in dalu form and the other boys were in their respective rooms. the full moon arose over the horizon and james began to change. he yelled violently and right before his father's eyes, his son's body swelled and his face elongated and grew fangs and his body grew large amounts of fur and as quickly as it began, his transformation stopped. now, instead of his young son, he saw a large hulking garu wolf dripping fangs and hellish temperment. james looked at dominic and lunged at him, the fight began and durinb the ruckus, vincento snuck down to the basement, and opened the door. he saw dominic fighting james with his back to the door. dominic heard the door open and just as he turned his head to see what happened he saw only vincento attempt to drive a sword through his head. dominic dodged the blow just enough to take the sword to the stomach and during the ensuing fight, the tip broke off inside dominic. as the night passed, james returned to normal, to see his father bleeding and not healing like he should. james looked and saw the silver weapon in his father's gut and knowing he was unable to touch it. with his last dying breaths, he told james what happened and said these words. "james, in my time i saw much death and much destruction. im a slave to the old ways but maybe if more people thought like you, we could finally reunite. i cannot forgive the forsaken for the murder of our father wolf but if you can, then theres hope for us yet." knowing that his brothers would be after him to finish their plot, james left that night. he stole blood letter and set of for anywhere. thats when he met the pack formerly known as courage wolves. he formed powerful bonds there and now is the beta. james' now has a new set of priorities, first to protect the pack and second to avenge his father's death and to kill his brothers.